Faron's Story
by NewMumCreativeWriter
Summary: Based on the Characters of Lotr, Ilith, Guard to King Thranduil finds a beaten elven child, upon which the king of Mirkwood agrees he should raise the boy who will shock the great kingdom to the core!  Reviews Please!
1. Chapter 1

All that is gold does not glitter,The old that is strong does not wither,Deep roots are not reached by the the ashes a fire shall be woken, A light from the shadows shall spring; Renewed shall be blade that was broken, The crownless again shall be king. A child shall led the King.


	2. Chapter 2

Small hands covered eyes as single droplets of blood splashed upon the wood chipped mud filled floor, shuddering breaths struck the small lungs as eyes of light blue squeezed tight,

bushes rustled slightly as the small frame squirmed to stay still, a shuddering racked the small body as the scream retched the air, the sound of clashing swords, striking arrows and lumbering

wood upon bones lingered once to much,

slowly the sounds settled the forest became quiet only the sound of receding horses, birds and life returned to normal, though the smell of blood, fesses and rot lingering in the air yet one heart still beated, though fearful of there return in pain of the knowing loss that the eyes would see upon opening, so they stayed shut as a small head settled down upon the blood drenched floor of the forest, so much had changed in mere moments...


	3. Chapter 3

Small droplets of water splashed upon pale smooth skin, small hands clinched as shivers reeked the small framed body, the lingering reek of blood and rot assaulted the nostrils,

eyelids cringed as memories assaulted the mind of the child, the screams that echoed around the now quiet forest, the sound of breaking flesh the clashing of swords as the battle ragged around the small child that now hid in a simple thorn bush,

the memories of his mama telling him he was loved, his papa's strong arms lifting the small child under the arms and whispering his love, to the strong to grow strong and become a good warrior!His silent vow had followed as he hid within the prickly bush,

Small sobs wreaked the frame, he silent cries for his parents followed as he curled upon himself, wincing as prickles assaulted him,

yet he didn't care he wanted his mama and papa, wanted then to make it better, but first he wanted the bad men to make them come back, they didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

"Halt"

A strong shapely hand held up, the sound of restless hooves stilled, sharp silver eyes scanned the area of woods, something wasn't right, the woods seemed to scream murder.

"Ilith?"

A sharp look from the Kings Guard quietened the man, Ilith sat straighter showing the silver under tunic under the beige tunic that possessed the insignia of the Greenwood,

the green cloak hugged his shoulders to keep the warmth only to lay gently against the white stallion,

Brown swede knee length boots held comfortably to the breeches of dark brown that hugged Ilith's legs, the tip of a silver and white metal dagger could be seen resting against the top of the boot, Ilith restlessly pushed back golden shoulder length hair as he once again focused upon the forest.

"Gil, have the men ready, we may be encountering some trouble"

Ilith's voice was quiet as he leaned slightly towards the chestnut brown haired man, Gil, a broad man unlike Ilith's slim build nodded and began informing the small party of hunters and guards that travelled with the two, Ilith frowned as once again he began to foucs upon the forest, something didn't feel right.


	5. Chapter 5

There eyes widening from the pure terror, those poor souls to feel such pain, Ilith prayed to the gods that they had died quickly,

blood had seeped into the earth causing the rich brown wood soil to become red tinted, bodily parts scattered the forest floor only to be joined by discarded weapons, clothing and belongings.

Stepping down from the horse only to hold the hilt of his sword steady, battle was not long finished here, though he doubted it was a battle, more a massacrer of pure evil,

Ilith found himself attempting not the retch as he assumed a few of his guards were doing just that by some poor bush or tree, only Gil seemed to share his strong stomach though that was little surprise to him both were born for battle.

His silver eyes studied the belongings of the small travelling group, something wasn't right, he wasn't sure what yet that itching feeling of something nagging his very soul seemed to possessively annoy him,

"Ilith?"

Gil's questioning voice asked an opening voice,

"I don't know..." Ilith spoke softly as he studied the small dead pony, why was a pony with these poor souls, his eyes caught sight of a hand carved bear upon hind legs made from rosewood lay blooded not far from a female body,

Ilith frowned as he looked once again at the thrown around clothing, a tunic of brown soft wool, smaller then any of the men though he could only assume it was smaller as not one body lay intact, "Gil, search the bushes, trees and nearer areas..."

"Sir?"Gil frowned, surely not a child, surely the child would of been killed, right? Gil silently asked as looked at the dead white pony to the man "Be quick but be careful, gods knows how scared that child is..." though Ilith didn't say the silent if the child was alive


	6. Chapter 6

Ilith once again took in the surrounding scene, his gut clenched as his men began looking around the area, he prayed to the Vala that he was yet the pounding feeling inside his heart told him he was not,

slowly and steadily stepping over the body parts and corpse''s he approached the wooden bear, following his instincts he found himself crouching reaching for the bear, a soft whimper brought his silver eyes sharply to the left towards a holly bush, frowning Ilith listened intently, again then came soft whimper.

Raising his hand towards Gil he signalled for help, within moments Gil was at his side, pointing towards the holly bush Ilith handed over the wooden bear and approached with caution, with widening eyes Ilith looked on with shock!

He could just make out the torn clothing of a brown tunic spluttered with blood, soft white hair matted with mud and dirt, two silver eyes looked up at the being with pure fear in moments he could see a curled up being, a mere child by the build no more then four winters old!

"vala" Ilith swore as he looked to Gil, "

Bring the men, two on watch the others help me cut away this damned holly!" Ilith ordered the others as he pull out his dagger wedged in his boot in his boot a dagger and began the hack away the holly...


	7. Chapter 7

Ilith found himself shuddering as he slowly peeled away the material that seemed to be attached to the young boy's skin blood oozed from the reopen wounds, yet strangely enough it was the fact the young boy didn't cry out in pain, neither did he speak,

Gil who sat a little away stoked the fire as the cup of willow bark in water simmered softly,

"sir?" Gil glanced towards one of the men as the tall blond elven guard who stood to attention "Have a puiqet for tonight"

"were staying?"

"aye, the elfling is in no fit state to move yet" the guard nodded before leaving to organize the other men. As Gill looked once again towards Ilith there eyes met, the Marchwarden sighed before once again continued his task of healing the your boy who sat upon his lap

"when do you want to leave Ilith?"

The marchwarden sighed as he adjusted the near comatosed child "morning, getting back to Mirkwood is more important as of this moment, Gil found himself silently agreeing.

From the time they had saved the mere babe-at-arms he hadn't spoke just shivered in pure fear, whatever the child had seen seemed to of damaged his soul as though forever, the greatest fear was the elfling child would fade, yet by Ilith steely gaze the Marchwarden would not allow that without a fight!


End file.
